staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 marca 1989
Program 1 08:35 Domator - Nasza poczta dookoła świata... - z Katarzyną Pośpieszyńską 09:15 DT - wiadomości 09:25 DT - dodatek gospodarczy 09:40 Powracające wspomnienia - film turecki 16:00 Program Dnia - DT - Wiadomości 16:25 Dla młodych widzów: Rambit 16:50 Dla Dzieci: Okienko Pankracego 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Stanisław Fleszarowa: Muskat (1) 18:00 Program muzyczny 18:15 Pasje rodziny Pencianków 18:50 Dobranoc „sąsiedzi" 19:00 "10 minut" 19:10 Monitor rządowy 19:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20:05 Pojedynek - film angielski 21:45 Czas - magazyn publicystyczny 22:20 Szkoła Mistrzów: Janusz Morgenstern 22:40 DT - echa dnia 22:55 Superwizja - magazyn publ. - kulturalny Program 2 16:55 Język Angielski 17:25 Program dnia 17:30 Wzrockowa lista Marka Niedźwieckiego 18:00 Program Lokalny 18:30 Magazyn 102 18:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa 19:00 W labiryncie - "Niespodziewana wizyta" - serial TP 19:30 Dookoła świata "Na wyspie północnej" 20:00 Zespół Adwokacki "Dyskrecja" - Żywioł Śniegu - prog. kabaretowy 20:50 Antyczny Świat prof. Krawczuka 21:30 Panorama dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News; Weather followed by Daytime Live with Alan Titchmarsh 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 The Early Bird 15.50 Children's BBC Is That a Fact? 16.05 SuperTed 16.15 My Friend Walter 16.30 Knock Knock 16.55 Newsround Extra 17.05 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 A Night of Comic Relief 2 20.00 Kylie, Connolly and TV Gaga 20.30 Bread. Butterflies and Liver Birds 21.00 Nine O'clock News; Regional News, Weekend Weather 21.30 Comic Relief 2 22.00 'Allo'Allo! and a Dollop of Sauce 22.30 The Night of the Comic Dead 23.00 Barry Goes Bananas and Midnight Goes Mad 0.00 Theophilus P. Wildebeeste Introduces the Big Love Hour 1.00 Hamlet by the Stavros Shakespearian Players 1.30 The Young Ones and Monty Python 2.30 Weather 2.35 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 13.25 Pinny's House 13.30 Philomena 13.40 Walrus 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Sport on Friday 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 World Bowls 17.30 Holiday 89 18.00 The Cockleshell Heroes 19.35 Bilko: Bilko and the Flying Saucers 20.00 Sixty Glorious Years 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 There's a Lot of It About 21.30 Paradise of Martyrs 22.20 Uncertainties 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show with Clive James 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 World Bowls 1.35 Closedown Scottish Television 6.00 TV-am 9.25 The Pyramid Game 9.55 Scotland Today Followed by Morning Call 10.00 The Time...The Place... 10.40 This Morning 12.10 Rainbow 12.30 Venture 13.00 News 13.20 Scotland Today 13.30 Cover Story 14.00 Falcon Crest 15.00 Give Us a Clue 15.25 Scotland Today 15.30 Sons and Daughters 16.00 Children's ITV 17.10 Home and Away 17.40 News 17.55 Scotland Today 18.30 Take the High Road 19.00 Through the Keyhole 19.30 International Athletics 20.30 Watching 21.00 A Quiet Conspiracy 22.00 News 22.30 Scotland Today Followed by Evening Call 22.35 Scotsport Extra Time 23.05 Conference Report 23.35 Prisoner: Cell Block H 0.35 California Highways 1.00 The James Whale Radio Show Followed by News 2.00 Night Network 4.00 Route 66 5.00 News Channel 4 8.30 Sesame Street 9.30 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Open at One 13.30 Open Mind 14.00 Film: The Last Hurrah 16.15 Film: The Three Stooges: No Dough, Boys 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Beverly Hillbillies 17.30 Flight Over Spain 18.00 Wagon Train 19.00 News Followed by Weather 19.55 Book Choice 20.00 Next Left 21.00 International Athletics 22.00 Roseanne 22.30 Film: Excalibur 1.10 Film: Thank You, Mr Moto 2.25 Closedown Eurosport 10.30 Mobil Motor Sports News 11.00 Basketball 13.00 Cycling 14.00 European Skating Championships 15.30 World Series Cricket 16.30 Preview of Eurosport Programmes 18.00 Ford Ski Report 19.00 Ice Speedway 20.30 Cycling 21.30 European Skating Championships 23.00 World Series Cricket Sky Channel 6.00 The DJ Kat Show 6.05 Dennis 8.30 Skippy 9.00 The Lucy Show 9.30 Countdown By Tony Tape 10.30 Sky By Day 11.30 The Sullivans 12.00 Another World 13.00 General Hospital 14.00 As The World Turns 15.00 Loving 15.30 Famiy Affair 16.00 Countdown By Tony Tape 17.00 The Young Doctors 17.30 Three's Company 18.00 Star Search 19.00 Sale Of The Century 19.30 Bring 'Em Back Alive 20.30 Film: Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo 22.30 Canon Prima Fashion Show 23.00 Motor Sports News 23.30 Police Story 0.30 Arts Channel Programmes From Sky 3.30 Landscape Channel Programmes From Sky 5.30 Canon Prima Fashion Show Sky News 6.00 News 6.30 European Business Channel 7.00 News 9.30 Morning Magazine 11.00 News 11.30 Our World 12.00 News 12.30 NBC Today 13.00 News 13.30 NBC Today 14.00 News 14.30 Good Health 15.00 News 15.30 Our World 16.00 News 16.30 Beyond 2000 17.00 News 17.30 The Reporters 18.00 News 18.30 Wild West End 19.00 News 19.30 Beyond 2000 20.00 News 20.30 Frank Bough 21.00 News 21.30 The Reporters 22.00 News 22.30 Feature 23.00 News 23.30 NBC Nightly News 24.00 News 0.30 Wild West End 1.00 News 1.30 Feature 2.00 News 2.30 Frank Bough 3.00 News 3.30 The Reporters 4.00 News 4.30 Beyond 2000 5.00 News 5.30 Entertainment Tonight Sky Movies 16.00 AFRICA TEXAS STYLE (1967) 18.00 THE GREY FOX (1982) 20.00 ALL THE RIGHT MOVES (1983) 22.00 LIFE OF BRIAN (1979) 24.00 MOVING VIOLATIONS (1985)